1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing fermentation broth of fruits and vegetables.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is shown in the prior researches that the enzyme of fruits and vegetables has following physiological functions of:
(1) clearing up the internal environment of human body, purifying blood, improving physique, decomposing and removing foreign matters, and preventing the chronic diseases and degenerative diseases;
(2) improving the carrying ability of the white blood cells, promoting the functions of the white blood cells, and improving anti-inflammatory ability, antibacterial ability, and self-healing ability of the body;
(3) taking part in digestion and decomposition of foods, and promoting recovery of body strength, wherein the multiple factors of the enzyme take part in digestion and decomposition of foods, in such a manner that foods are easier to be digested and decomposed;
(4) promoting the metabolism of cells, producing energy, and promoting regeneration of the cells in sub-health;
(5) reviving the reproductive cells which have decayed, and improving the reproductive function;
(6) alleviating the hangover, and preventing being drunk; and
(7) supplementing nutrition and energy.
In a conventional method of preparing the enzyme, fruits and vegetables are smashed into pieces, and fermented with water under an anaerobic condition. In this fermentation, neither the fermenting course nor the strains of the bacteria taking parting in the fermentation could not be controlled, in such a manner that some bacteria may produce some substances harmful to human body, and the fermenting period is long (usually 3˜6 months).